


【狮森】一见钟情

by peacefuldeer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefuldeer/pseuds/peacefuldeer
Summary: 校园AU，主要是狮森，其他可能涉及到的cp还有花团，皮法和哈白我村爹妈的甜蜜爱情故事





	1. 初遇

**Author's Note:**

> 本章涉及cp：狮森

第一眼看到西莱森, 特尔施特根就确信自己爱上了他。

那天是新生报到的日子，他和好友拉基蒂奇刚好被分在一个班，于是两人一路说说笑笑地走向教室。就在离教室门还有几步之遥的时候，迎面走来一位金发美人，特尔施特根看得呆了。他怔怔地站在原地，目送着金发美人走进教室。

“马克？马克？你怎么了？”好友的呼唤终于让特尔施特根回过了神，他坚定地说：“那就是我未来的老婆！”

“老婆？”拉基蒂奇哂笑道，“那你倒是说说，你老婆叫什么名字啊？”

特尔施特根哑口无言。为了转移话题，他赶紧拉着拉基蒂奇进了教室：“快点，再不进教室就要迟到了！”拉基蒂奇只好跟着他进了教室，不再多说。

进了教室，特尔施特根本想坐在金发美人的旁边，但那里已经有人了，特尔施特根只好失望地坐在了他的后方。

又过了几分钟，一位老师走进教室，走上了讲台，开始讲话：“各位同学们好，从今天起，我就是你们的班主任了，你们以后可以称呼我为伊涅斯塔先生。首先呢，我要先给大家介绍一下我们学校。我们西甲学院呢，有着悠久的历史，强大的师资力量，在全国享有盛名，而你们现在呆的巴萨班，是整个西甲学院中最优秀的班级之一，因此啊，你们以后可一定要好好学习，不能……”但伊涅斯塔的长篇大论，特尔施特根一个字也没有听进去，他只是盯着前面那颗金色的脑袋，眼神迷离。

伊涅斯塔注意到了特尔施特根的心不在焉，但他没有作出任何表示。但当他十几分钟后再次看向这里，发现特尔施特根还是和之前一副样子时，他终于忍不住了：“这位同学，对，就是你，坐在最后排的那位，请注意力集中一点，我马上就要讲重要的事情了。”特尔施特根只好正襟危坐，摆出一副认真听课的样子，但心早已飞到九霄云外。

终于，伊涅斯塔宣布自己的讲话结束了，让大家可以去自由活动，熟悉熟悉校园环境了。特尔施特根赶紧起身，走到金发美人面前，对他说：“同学你好，我叫马克，以后我们就是同学啦！”

“很高兴认识你，我是贾斯珀，贾斯珀·西莱森。”金发美人说道。随后，他又冲着特尔施特根一笑。特尔施特根立即红了脸，沉醉于他的甜美笑容无法自拔。待他回过神来，贾斯珀早已不见了踪影。他转头一看，教室里的人已经走得七七八八了。再一转头，他看见拉基蒂奇正站在门口向他招手，示意两人一起走。特尔施特根三两步追上好友，和他一起向寝室的方向走去。那一天，拉基蒂奇在路上一反常态，一言不发，但特尔施特根沉浸于自己的心事，并未觉察到拉基蒂奇的异状。

短短几分钟的路，特尔施特根的脑子里确实百转千回：他原来叫贾斯珀·西莱森？这个名字真好听！哎呀，刚才我一不小心在贾斯珀面前愣住了，他会不会觉得我不够礼貌，从此不喜欢我啊？哎呀，寝室快到了，我会不会跟贾斯珀分到一个寝室啊？贾斯珀这么好看，一定有很多人喜欢他吧，我要怎样才能追到他呢……

终于，快到寝室楼门前，拉基蒂奇忍不住对特尔施特根开口：“马克，我想我也在今天遇到了真爱。”

“哦？你说什么？我没听清，能不能再说一遍？”特尔施特根依旧沉浸于自己的世界。

“没什么。”拉基蒂奇不再说话，和特尔施特根并肩走进了寝室楼。


	2. 交易

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及cp：狮森，花团，皮法
> 
> 我苍白的文字完全体现不了群主的梅吹水准……

令人失望的，同时也不出所料的，特尔施特根并没有和西莱森成为室友。

特尔施特根住在一个四人寝，除了他，这个寝室里的另外三人分别是杰拉德·皮克，莱奥·梅西和路易斯·苏亚雷斯。

皮克是一个活力四射的人。换句话说，皮克太会搞事情了。特尔施特根刚走到寝室门口，就听见里面传来一声巨响。特尔施特根走进去一看，一个人正站在一堆木板上。

“哥们儿不好意思，我刚才在床上蹦跶，一不小心太用力把这床板弄断了”那个人这么跟特尔施特根说。

特尔施特根目瞪口呆。他看着那满地狼藉，不禁开始担忧起了自己的未来。有了这么一个破坏力超强的室友，也不知道以后寝室会换多少东西了。

“对了，哥们儿，你也是这个寝室的吧，我是杰拉德。”

“我是马克。”

两人尴尬地对视，面面相觑，陷入沉默。

打破沉默的是一阵急促的脚步声和一声怒吼：“杰！拉！德！你又干了些什么！”那个人冲着皮克吼完，转头看见寝室里还有个特尔施特根在，就对着他抱歉地一笑。

“哦，对了，马克，这是莱奥，我的好朋友。我们从小学开始就一直是同班同学了！还有塞斯克也是，可惜塞斯克不是这个寝室的。唉，要是塞斯克是和我一个寝室的那该多好啊，这样我们就能……”皮克突然开始对着特尔施特根滔滔不绝地讲着他和法布雷加斯的二三事，搞得特尔施特根一脸懵逼，完全不知道他在说什么。

梅西拉住特尔施特根，悄悄对他说：“没事，你别管他，杰瑞就是这样，每次一提起塞斯克就刹不住车。”

特尔施特根明了地点了点头，露出神秘的微笑，然后开始整理自己的床位。

又过了一会儿，这个寝室的最后一位成员终于到了。只见他手里提着一壶马黛茶，慢慢地踱进了寝室。

寝室里的几人都朝他看了过去，其中又以梅西的眼神最为炽热。他目光炯炯地盯着那个人——手里提着的马黛茶 。那个人显然也注意到了梅西。他冲梅西友好地一笑：“这茶是用我的独门秘方泡的，想尝尝吗？”梅西赶紧点点头，小声地说了句“谢谢”，然后接过马黛茶，开心地喝了起来。

之后那人对冲特尔施特根和皮克说：“你们好，我是路易斯，以后我们就是室友了，你们如果有什么事需要帮忙尽管叫我！”他拍拍自己的胸口。特尔施特根和皮克向他表示感谢并且也自我介绍了一番。

终于，寝室收拾的差不多了。特尔施特根刚想坐下来休息一会儿，就接到了拉基蒂奇的电话。

“喂，马克，我是伊万。你的寝室在哪儿？我有事要找你。”

于是特尔施特根告诉了拉基蒂奇自己寝室的房间号，等着他过来。

过了几分钟，拉基蒂奇到了。但他一进门，却什么话也没和特尔施特根说，而是直愣愣地盯着梅西看。

“伊万？伊万？你找我有什么事？”

特尔施特根的话似乎唤回了拉基蒂奇的理智。他对特尔施特根说了句“抱歉，等会儿再跟你说”，然后走上前去，对梅西说：“莱奥，你还记得我吗？我是伊万，就是之前在教室里坐你旁边的那个。”

梅西想了想，点点头。

“太好了！你还记得我！”拉基蒂奇欣喜若狂，他用颤抖的声音说，“莱奥，我喜欢你。你就像那林间的小鹿，活泼又灵动，无拘无束，自由洒脱。你的美丽与纯真将我深深地吸引，你的智慧与可爱让我无法自拔地爱上了你。不，不对，你不是小鹿。你是潘帕斯草原上的雄鹰，翱翔于天际。你的矫健，你的机警，你的骄傲，你的英俊，无一不让我沉迷……”

梅西看着拉基蒂奇那不知道是磕了药还是犯了病的神经质的样子，不知所措。特尔施特根冲他歉意地一笑，一下把拉基蒂奇拉出了寝室。

“你怎么回事？”特尔施特根问。

或许这一拉拉回了拉基蒂奇的神智，他稍微冷静了一点，理直气壮地说：“怎么，你刚才没听到吗？我喜欢莱奥啊！”

“哪有人第一次见面就喜欢上别人的呀！”特尔施特根嗤笑道。

“哦？你的意思是你不喜欢贾斯帕咯？”

“怎么会呢！不对！你怎么知道他叫贾斯珀的！”

“呦，我室友的名字我还不能知道了？”

“什么！你和贾斯珀是室友！”

“当然了，不然我刚才找你干嘛？”拉基蒂奇拍拍特尔施特根的肩，“兄弟我可是一直关注着你的终身大事的。”

“对了，既然莱奥是你的室友，那你明天叫上他，然后我叫上贾斯珀，我们一起去吃午饭吧。”拉基蒂奇又补充道。

“啊？可是我和莱奥今天才认识啊，他不会同意的吧……”

“你不愿意？没关系，那我也不去叫贾斯珀了，也不知道你什么时候才能单独邀请贾斯珀去吃饭。”

“别别别，我愿意，我愿意！”特尔施特根赶忙点头。

“那好，就这么说定了。我先走了，明天见。”

特尔施特根回了寝室，反复思考，终于下定决心，问梅西：“莱奥，明天有空吗？我想和你一起去吃午饭。”

“啊？为什么？”梅西有些惊讶。

“那个，”特尔施特根有些迟疑地开了口，“伊万是我的好朋友。我喜欢贾斯珀，他喜欢你。他是贾斯珀的室友，而我和你一个寝室。伊万说，如果我能请到你，他就会带着贾斯珀和我们一起吃饭。”

“可是……”梅西有些犹豫。

看出他的不情愿，特尔施特根又说：“求你了，莱奥，我能不能让贾斯珀做我的男朋友就全靠你了，就帮帮我这一次吧！”

“好吧。”梅西还是勉强答应了。

“等等！我也要去！”皮克愤愤不平地说，“我到要看看，是谁吃了熊心豹子胆，敢勾搭我们家莱奥！”

“哦？那你是想抛下塞斯克，让他一个人吃饭？”梅西凉凉地问。

“不不不，怎么会呢，那个，莱奥，不好意思啊，我明天不能陪你去了。”皮克挠挠头。

梅西露出嘲讽的笑容，一副“早就知道会是这样”的样子。

苏亚雷斯喝着马黛茶，看戏一样地看着他们。


	3. 惊讶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及cp：狮森，花团，皮法
> 
> 哈白持续掉线中……（其实有隐晦地提及）

第二天，特尔施特根到了教室，发现伊涅斯塔又重新排了座位。幸运的是，由于身高的缘故 ~~（我真不是在黑村里人的身高）~~ ，他和西莱森都被排在了最后一排，而且他们还是同桌！特尔施特根盯着座位表笑开了花，让人直担心这孩子是不是傻了。

特尔施特根稍稍平复自己激动的心情，走向自己的座位坐下，然后又开始了对西莱森的幻想。

再一会儿，西莱森到了。他看了一眼座位表，径直走向自己的座位。看到特尔施特根是他的同桌，他显然有些惊讶，但还是向他打了声招呼：“嗨，马克。”

“嗨……嗨，贾斯珀……”特尔施特根还沉浸于自己的世界，一下子没反应过来。

“以后我们就是同桌了！”

“嗯……嗯……”特尔施特根仍是一副梦游中的样子，只是下意识地应着。

“你怎么回事？”西莱森开玩笑，“每次和我说话都是这副样子，该不会是不喜欢我吧？”

“怎么会！都是你长得太好看了，每次和你说话都看着你，我怎么可能不心不在焉！”

“那我这么好看，你喜欢上我了吗？”

“当——”特尔施特根自知失言，赶紧闭上了嘴。西莱森看起来毫不在意，冲他一笑：“行了行了，不跟你开玩笑了，就要上课了，赶紧准备一下吧。”

特尔施特根一向是个好学生，不然也不会考上西甲学院最优秀的巴萨班。但美人在侧，又有谁能无动于衷呢？于是一整个上午，特尔施特根在课堂上盯着西莱森看了159次，试图和他搭话并惨遭拒绝16次，甚至还被老师点名批评了3次。

就这样，时间悄悄流逝。随着一声铃响，上午的课结束了，同学们都冲向了食堂。

伊万果然没有食言，特尔施特根坐在食堂里，这样想着。他的身边坐着梅西，拉基蒂奇坐在梅西的对面，他旁边是西莱森。

梅西的面前是一盘烤肉，他正津津有味地吃着。

拉基蒂奇的餐盘里仍是满满当当的，几乎一动也没动。不是饭菜不合拉基蒂奇的口味，只是他正痴痴地看着梅西大快朵颐的样子，完全顾不上进食。

西莱森默默地吃着饭，一言不发。

一时间，他们这一桌成了这热闹的食堂里最冷清的地方。

眼看着梅西把一盘烤肉吃完但仍然一副意犹未尽的样子，拉基蒂奇殷勤地问：“莱奥，你还想吃烤肉吗，要的话我去给你买。”

“好呀好呀，谢谢啦！”梅西扬起了微笑。拉基蒂奇似乎是受到了梅西这一笑的鼓舞，打了鸡血似的冲向食堂窗口，很快又给梅西买了一份烤肉回来。

又过了一会儿，特尔施特根和西莱森已经差不多吃完饭了。

特尔施特根想了又想，终于还是忍不住，期期艾艾地问西莱森：“贾斯珀，我以后还能请你一起去吃饭吗？”

“当然了！”西莱森毫不犹豫地回答。

这使特尔施特根心花怒放。在四人吃完饭一起走回教室的路上，他还是难掩脸上的兴奋之情，看得拉基蒂奇都开始怀疑西莱森不是答应了以后和特尔施特根一起吃饭而是答应了成为他的男朋友。

短暂的午休过后，下午的课开始了。这一次，特尔施特根没有像上午一样一直盯着西莱森看，而是专心致志地听着课。倒不是他对西莱森的热情这么快就消退了，他可是个长情的人，而是因为那个上课的老师，哈维，在讲课的时候经常朝着他的方向看。因为听说哈维老师有些严厉，特尔施特根不敢去招惹他，只好集中注意力听课。

不知不觉间时间又到了晚上。特尔施特根回到了寝室，室友们开始谈起了这一天天的见闻。

“哎呀，我觉得我们学校食堂的饭菜做得挺不错的呀，这烤肉居然挺正宗的，是我们阿根廷的风味。”梅西一边说着，一边砸吧着嘴，仿佛回想起了自己的午饭。大概是被自己的话勾起了馋虫，他又摸出一根葡萄味的珍宝珠准备吃。

“不！莱奥你不准吃！”皮克大叫，“你今天已经吃了好几根珍宝珠了，不能再吃了！”

“不嘛，杰瑞，”梅西向他撒娇，“就让我再吃一根吧，就一根，不会有事哒！”

“不行，我答应过塞斯克要照顾好你的，你不能再吃了！”皮克坚持。

“哦？是吗？如果你不让我吃，那我可就要去告诉塞斯克，他最喜欢的那本书是被你弄破的了。要知道，塞斯克可一直很想找到这个‘凶手’，为他的宝贝书报仇呢。”梅西威胁皮克。

“好好好，莱奥你随便吃，”皮克立马没骨气地屈服了，“你可千万别告诉塞斯克那是我干的！”

“这才对嘛，”梅西满意地一笑，将珍宝珠塞入口中，半眯着眼，享受这难得的美味。他心想：杰瑞可真是头傻熊，我说什么都能信。塞斯克那么喜欢那本书，根本没几个人能碰到那本书，而那些人当中也就只有杰瑞会干出这种事情了，塞斯克会不知道这是杰瑞干的？不过是因为塞斯克对杰瑞喜欢得紧，不忍心说破罢了。不过这样也好，我正好渔翁得利，能享受到一些额外的福利了。思及此处，梅西露出狡黠的微笑。

在他的旁边，皮克又开始向其他人念叨他和法布雷加斯的故事了。特尔施特根和苏亚雷斯都一脸不忍直视，一副被狗粮甜齁了的样子。

终于，苏亚雷斯忍不住爆发了：“我说杰拉德啊，我们都知道你有男朋友了，你能不能消停点，不要在单身狗面前炫耀了！”

“啊？男朋友？你是说塞斯克？不不不，塞斯克只是我最好的朋友，我杰拉德皮克可是钢铁直男，我可是要泡尽全学校的漂亮妹子的！”

“呵呵！”这是来自寝室其他三个人对他的无情嘲讽，这话说出去谁会信！


	4. 音乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及cp：狮森  
> *预警：本章我疯狂夹带私货*  
> 特狮这章给森森表白了哦……  
> 章节末会有我对本章中剧情的分析，一些名词的解释和我的激情安利

一个月过去了，凭借着近水楼台的优势，特尔施特根终于和西莱森混熟了。

这天，他在课间问西莱森：“贾斯珀？”

“嗯？”

“你周六晚上有空吗？”

“怎么了？”

“我想请你一起去看电影。”

“好啊。”

“欸?你怎么这么快就答应了？”

“因为这周刚好有一部我期待已久的电影要上映啊，你来得正好，我们俩就可以一起去看了！”

“贾斯珀，你要去看的电影，是不是——”

“《波西米亚狂想曲》！”二人异口同声地说道，然后相视一笑。

“没想到你想看的也是这部电影，”特尔施特根有点惊讶，“难道你也喜欢皇后乐队？”

“当然了。”

“那你最喜欢他们的那首歌啊？”

“《Another One Bites The Dust》。”

“好巧！我也是！”特尔施特根的激动之情溢于言表。

然后他们就开始讨论皇后乐队和他们的歌。那一天，他们从音乐聊到了天体物理学，甚至还谈到了一点电气工程。他们直到上课铃响才意犹未尽地结束了这段谈话。

周六那天，特尔施特根早早地出了门。他本以为自己去得那么早，贾斯珀一定还要过很久才会到。但他没想到，他一进电影院，就看到西莱森站在那里，一副百无聊赖的样子。西莱森这时也发现了他，眼前一亮，赶紧向他走来。

“贾斯珀，你怎么来得那么早啊，电影还有一个半小时才开始呢。”

“我也不想来这么早的，”西莱森十分郁闷，“我一不小心记错了时间。我已经在这里等了半个小时了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”特尔施特根不给面子地大笑起来。  
西莱森瞪了特尔施特根一眼。

特尔施特根只好收敛了笑容：“行行行，我不笑了。既然还剩一个半小时，贾斯珀，不如我们去电影院周围逛逛，打发一下时间吧。”

“好啊！”西莱森欣然接受了他的提议。

于是他们走出了电影院。电影院外面是一条小吃街，热闹非凡，熙熙攘攘。由于实在是太拥挤了，特尔施特根和西莱森只能随着人群的方向，慢慢地向前走。

几乎每路过一个摊位，特尔施特根都会问西莱森：“贾斯珀，你要吃这个吗，我去给你买。”

而西莱森总是微笑着回他：“谢谢你，马克，但还是算了吧，我晚饭吃得不少，恐怕是吃不下这些东西了……”

特尔施特根只好无奈地放弃。

再往前，街上的人逐渐不那么多了，他们也不必紧跟前面的人，可以按照自己的步调前进了。又走了一会儿，他们看见了一座公园。西莱森率先走了进去，特尔施特根也紧随其后。

公园里静悄悄的，只有昆虫在不断地鸣叫，有时还会有风吹拂树叶的声音，除此之外就几乎什么声音也没有了。大概也就只有三三两两结伴散步的老人，才能让人清楚这公园还没被荒废吧。

特尔施特根坐在一张长椅上，抬头仰望着天空。天还没有完全暗下来，依稀可看见一丝光芒，但那点点星辰此时已是清晰可见。这星星就像贾斯珀的眼睛一样，璀璨又迷人，光彩夺目，特尔施特根心想。他又陷入了对西莱森的幻想。

西莱森见他一直抬头望着天空，伸手在他面前挥了两下，打断了他的思绪：“嘿，马克，你怎么了？难道你是想当下一个Brian May？”

“没有没有，我只是——”特尔施特根尴尬地解释。

“哎呀！早了！”西莱森焦急地大喊，打破了公园的寂静，也打断了特尔施特根的话。

“怎么了？”特尔施特根发问，“没出什么事吧？”

“你看看现在几点了！”

特尔施特根一看，离电影开始只剩二十分钟了。没想到已经出来那么久了，他想。一想到自己已经和西莱森独处了一个多小时了，他的心里就美滋滋的。然后特尔施特根甚至开始幻想起自己和西莱森未来的美好生活了。

西莱森可没这个工夫等他慢慢想。他一把抓住特尔施特根的手，拉着他往回走，嘴里嘟囔着：“你给我走快点儿，别磨蹭了，你再这么慢我们就要赶不上电影了！”特尔施特根对他的话充耳不闻，因为他仍沉溺于此前的幻想，甚至他嘴上还挂着一抹微笑。不过他的脚步的确因为西莱森对他的拉拽而加快了些。

紧赶慢赶，他们终于在电影开始前的十几秒找到了他们的座位。刚一坐定，电影就开始放映了。

这的确是一部好电影。制作精良，演员们精湛的演技使得人物原型们的还原度极高，再加上那堪称完美的电影原声，这绝对是一场视听盛宴。

即使因为对皇后乐队的喜爱，特尔施特根早已熟知他们的生平，但他还是全身心地投入到了这段剧情中去。他会因为Roger写出了那首《I'm In Love With My Car》而会心一笑，也会在Freddie得知自己罹患艾滋病之后黯然神伤。即使如此，当他看到影片最后的那段Live Aid时还是大吃一惊，因为那简直就和现实中的一模一样！虽然Live Aid发生时他还没有出生，但自诩为一个真正的粉丝，特尔施特根看过这场演出的录像。也正因如此，这段影片给他的震撼尤其大。他仿佛身临其境，就处在演唱会的现场，周围是欢呼的人群，台上是那只传奇的乐队。恍惚间，有什么滚烫的东西落了下来。

伴随着《The Show Must Go On》的奏响，观众们陆陆续续地离场了，特尔施特根却没有。他正坐在原处，和西莱森聊着天。

“贾斯珀，如果可以，我希望成为你的Jim Hutton。我不会因为你的名、你的钱而喜欢你。我爱你，只是因为我爱你，而绝不是因为别的什么。我会守护着你，直到生命的尽头，永远不离不弃。”

西莱森看上去有些感动，眼眶都泛红了，但他说出的话却完全不是这个意思：“呵，我才不想做你的Freddie Mercury呢，我还不想英年早逝。要当我也得是Brian May，不仅弹得一手好吉他，还是个学霸。”

“不不不，怎么说你也肯定会是Roger Taylor啊。你总是人群中最漂亮、最耀眼的那一个。第一次见到你，我就被你的美丽深深地吸引。在之后的相处中，我更是发现，你有的不仅是好看的皮囊，还有着一个有趣的灵魂。你的一颦一笑、一举一动，都让我魂牵梦萦。贾斯珀，你愿意成为我的男朋友吗？”

西莱森低下头，陷入了沉默。良久，他抬起了头，看着特尔施特根：“我愿意！”他笑了，眼里亮晶晶的。

特尔施特根欣喜若狂。他捧住西莱森的脸，正欲吻下去，却被人打断了。

“快点走！电影早散场了你们怎么还在这里？你们这样我还怎么打扫卫生？卫生不打扫怎么按时播放下一场电影？”原来是保洁阿姨要打扫卫生了，催促他们赶紧走。二人只好离开。

出了电影院，他们就要各自回家了。特尔施特根依依不舍地同西莱森道别。不过，他一点儿也不难过，他迫不及待地想要明天的到来了。毕竟，那可是西莱森成为他男朋友的第一天！

然而，被兴奋冲昏了头脑的特尔施特根，显然忘记了明天是周日，他们不用上学。也就是说，他们基本上是不会相遇的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个，首先解释下剧情。可能有些人觉得森森这么快就接受了表白不太合理，事实上，本文题为“一见钟情”，而一见钟情的人，又何止是狮子呢。森森也一直喜欢着特狮啊，只是由于本文是特狮的视角所以看不出来罢了。你喜欢的人向你表白，哪有人会不接受的呢？
> 
>  
> 
> 然后想给大家说一说波米 （滚圈女孩发出了快来搞滚的声音）
> 
> 我真的求求大家去看看《波西米亚狂想曲》，真的，我给您报销电影票都行
> 
> 文中提到的天体物理学，是因为Queen的吉他手Brian May是天体物理学家（梅校长真的很牛逼！），电力工程是贝斯手John Deacon的大学专业（这个我之前还不知道，看了电影才知道的，炯是真实的存在感很低了……）
> 
> 关于文中提到的人名，有兴趣的人也可以去搜一搜……
> 
> 其实特爹看电影的那段，带入的是我的真实感受。我其实之前已经看过一遍电影，然后再去看一遍的时候还是忍不住又哭又笑。
> 
> 其实国内上映的波米，已经删掉了很多很多（包括几乎所有gay和Aids的字眼，还有他们的女装MV），但我还是希望大家能去看看这部优秀的电影！
> 
>  
> 
> 非常抱歉bb了这么多和足球无关的话，如果让您不满意了我深表歉意。


	5. 眷属

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及cp：狮森，哈白，皮法，花团，苏卡
> 
> 本章完结

自从特尔施特根和西莱森确定了关系，这两人之间就愈发腻歪了，肆无忌惮地秀着恩爱，让周围的同学纷纷表示没眼看。然而学校里的老师也不知怎么回事，个个对他们视而不见，完全没有要去阻止他俩谈恋爱的意思，其他同学就只能默默忍受他们时不时撒狗粮的行为了。

一天，特尔施特根和往常一样，与西莱森共进午餐，然后二人打算先去小树林里散散步，消消食，再之后回教室去。

显然，那一天学校里和他们抱有相同打算的人几乎为零，因此，小树林里静悄悄的，几乎只有他们的脚步声。他们显然也很享受这样难得的宁静与闲适，手牵着手，慢悠悠地向前走着。

突然，西莱森像是发现了什么似的。他伸出手，先是拉住了特尔施特根的衣角，示意他停下来，然后手指向远处的长椅。西莱森凑向特尔施特根的耳边，轻声问他：“你看，那是不是哈维先生和伊涅斯塔先生？”

特尔施特根定睛一看，还真是哈维和伊涅斯塔！他们坐在一张长椅上，靠得很近，而且他们正在——亲吻？！特尔施特根揉揉自己的眼睛，不敢相信眼前的一切。但当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前还是这一幕没有变。特尔施特根差点惊叫起来，幸好西莱森眼疾手快，及时捂住了他的嘴，没有让他发出任何声音，使他们免于暴露在哈维和伊涅斯塔视野之内的危险。

还好哈维先生和伊涅斯塔先生还沉浸在他们的二人世界中，无暇顾及周遭的环境，不然就以哈维先生平时敏锐的观察力，他们早就会被发现了，特尔施特根暗自庆幸，可不能被发现啊，还是赶紧走吧。

显然，西莱森有着同样的想法。他们对视一眼，互相点点头，手拉着手，赶紧逃出了小树林。

在回教室的路上，特尔施特根依旧觉得他刚才看到的场景非常的不可思议：“什么！哈维先生和伊涅斯塔先生居然是一对！我居然一直没有发现！怎么会这样！”

“没事儿，我之前也没看出来。”西莱森安慰他，“我们这几天多多观察他们俩，一定能找到更多端倪。”

“好，就这么说定了！”

于是接下来几天，他们经过仔细地观察，发现哈维和伊涅斯塔的关系好像确实不一般。比如，伊涅斯塔讲课的时候时常会调侃其他老师，但他提起哈维的次数是他提及其他老师次数的总和的两倍还多！再比如，特尔施特根借口问问题，实则为打探情报，到教师办公室问问题的时候，十有八九会看到伊涅斯塔和哈维正凑在一起，相谈甚欢。还有一次，特尔施特根和西莱森下午一起回寝室的时候，正好看到了前方伊涅斯塔坐上了哈维的车，而且接下来的几天伊涅斯塔每天都是坐哈维的车回的家。

而最令人惊奇的，还要数有一天，伊涅斯塔因病请假，没有给他们上课，代课老师居然是哈维！要知道，哈维和伊涅斯塔教的可不是同一门课啊！在那节课上，哈维居然还罕见地开起了玩笑：“没事，虽然我不教这门课，但我爱人是教这个的，耳濡目染之下，我的水平教教你们想必还是没什么大问题的，反正就算我说的是错的，你们也指不出来。”于是那节课一下课，同学们就炸开了锅，开始讨论哈维的爱人是谁，是不是他们学校的老师。而早已洞悉一切的特尔施特根和西莱森相视一笑，尽在不言中。

“真不敢相信我竟然没有早一点发现他们俩之间的事！他们都表现得这么明显了！”特尔施特根说。

西莱森附和他：“是啊是啊，我们早该发现的。”

————————————————————

有一天，皮克回到寝室后没精打采的，不复往日的活力。

“杰拉德你怎么了？”特尔施特根出于关心问他，“怎么整个人都蔫了？”

“还不都是因为塞斯克！”皮克一下子打开了话匣子，“塞斯克他自从交了女朋友之后就天天跟他女朋友腻在一起，都很少跟我玩了。我今天本来想找他一起去吃饭都被他拒绝了！他以前从来不会拒绝我的！”

“呃，既然塞斯克交了女朋友，那他和女朋友多相处相处也没什么问题吧，你看我和贾斯珀不也是整天黏在一起的吗？不管怎么说，塞斯克都是你最好的朋友，他有了女朋友，你应该祝福他才对，为了他的终身幸福，你就稍微牺牲一下吧。”

“牺牲？我都失恋了你还要我怎么牺牲？”

特尔施特根敏感地捕捉到了他的用词：“等等，失恋？”

“是啊，我喜欢人的是塞斯克。”皮克自暴自弃道。

“哦？我记得某人可曾经说过自己是钢铁直男的啊，怎么，现在又弯啦？”苏亚雷斯揶揄道。

“我都失恋了！你不来安慰我也就算了居然还在这里对我冷嘲热讽！太过分了！还是不是兄弟了！”皮克不高兴了。

“行行行，我错了，”苏亚雷斯十分敷衍地向皮克道歉，“我下次再也不这样做了。”

第二天午饭过后，皮克看到法布雷加斯正和他的女朋友卿卿我我地走在前面，赶紧冲上去拦住了法布雷加斯。

“塞斯克，你怎么最近都不理我了！”皮克哀怨地控诉法布雷加斯。

法布雷加斯抱歉地看着他，说：“杰瑞，真不好意思，我最近总是和玛丽在一起，都没怎么顾得上你。”

“哼！你也知道啊？你这个有了女朋友就忘了兄弟的人！”

“不不不，”法布雷加斯急忙解释，“玛丽她是我的……”

但皮克打断了他的话：“你个见异思迁的负心汉！亏我还一直喜欢你喜欢了那么多年，结果你连理都不理我了！”

“堂妹。”法布雷加斯终于说出了他想说的话。

“我对玛丽真的只有兄妹之情，我保证！我们只不过是因为很久没见面了，突然在学校里相遇，非常兴奋，这几天才一直待在一起的。”法布雷加斯补充道，“我爱的人是你啊！一直都是你！你不知道刚才你说你喜欢我的时候我有多高兴。我一直害怕你只是把我当兄弟，没想到你居然也是爱着我的！杰瑞，这太好了！”

说着，他们紧紧相拥，久久不能分离。再过了一会儿他们居然在大庭广众之下做出了一些不雅（？）的动作，让路过的同学们又吃到了好大一把狗粮。

特尔施特根看着他们那副黏黏腻腻的样子一阵恶寒，赶紧走到西莱森旁边，试图以秀恩爱的方式抵挡别人的秀恩爱攻击。然后特尔施特根就看见了梅西大概是出于和他相同的理由，默默地走向了拉基蒂奇。

“咦？你们俩是什么时候在一起的？莱奥你之前不是不喜欢伊万的吗？”

“啊？没有啊，伊万这么好我怎么会讨厌他？至于在一起嘛，伊万之前和我说，只要我愿意和他在一起，他就每天给我买珍宝珠，我就答应他了。反正没什么损失，还能免费吃到珍宝珠，干嘛不答应呢？”

此时皮克和法布雷加斯正在朝着他们的方向走过来，听到梅西的话，皮克顿时暴跳如雷：“好啊你小子，胆子够大的啊，居然敢诱拐我们家莱奥！塞斯克你别拦着我，看我不打死这臭小子！”当然，虽然皮克嘴上在对拉基蒂奇放狠话，实际上却在原地一动不动，丝毫没有要冲上去暴揍一顿拉基蒂奇的样子。

梅西见状，对拉基蒂奇说：“伊万，我们走！别理那个怂货，他才不敢和你打架呢。”说完，他就拉着拉基蒂奇的手，两个人径直向教室走去。

皮克在他们身后大喊：“等等！莱奥你别走！我才不是怂货呢！我真的不是啊！”然而梅西并没有理睬他，甚至都没有放慢脚步。

————————————————————

又一天晚上，皮克在寝室里冲着苏亚雷斯坏笑：“嘿嘿，路易斯，现在你就是我们寝室唯一的单身人士了，怎么样，要不要兄弟我给你介绍介绍对象啊？”

“呵呵，不必了，我早就有男朋友了。”

寝室里其他三人都震惊了，他们没想到苏亚雷斯平时不显山不露水的，竟然早早地就交了男朋友！

皮克大喊：“不行！我不信！除非你告诉我他叫什么名字！”

“埃丁森·卡瓦尼。他是隔壁法甲学院的学生。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实不是很了解卡姐姐，但卡姐姐太好看了，所以我把卡姐姐许配给了牙牙（牙牙不能是寝室里唯一的单身狗！）
> 
>  
> 
> 非常不好意思这篇文就这么仓促地完结了。但我贫瘠的想象力完全无法继续支持这篇文的后续情节，再加上马上期中考了要好好复习，没时间写同人了，只能就此匆匆停笔。非常抱歉！


End file.
